Warwick/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items General Strategy ;Playing As * Warwick is a fantastic tower diver against one or two enemies. All of his abilities help him tower dive and get out of it safely. ;Playing Against * Warwick is highly prone to being kited and locked down once he enters combat because his does not grant its passive movement speed in combat. Abuse this since Warwick's only true gap closer is his . * Unless your champion is a powerful duelist ( , , , , , , etc.), do not attempt to fight Warwick 1v1 as he will certainly outsustain you and win in a long fight. * When extremely low (below 20%), do not attempt to overstay under a tower alone because Warwick excels tremendously at tower diving low-health enemy champions. Simply return to base instead. Tips, Tricks & Builds ;Ability Usage * allows Warwick to be deceptively resilient if he can constantly land attacks. Be mindful of however, as it will significantly reduce the healing effect of * can be held down to swing around the target, following them anywhere they go during the brief swing. Warwick will also be immune to CC and displacements during this time. This can allow Warwick to be unaffected by key enemy abilities, by negating the powerful displacement from ultimates such as or , or dodging important skillshots at point-blank range like or . * Pairing into can allow the latter to be aimed very easily, and also optimizes the lockdown duration of the two abilities. With 45% cooldown reduction, this leaves only seconds until is off cooldown again. ;Runes Usage * The three best keystones for Warwick are , , and . ** works well with the fact that Warwick is auto-attack focused, and his Q adds another stack instantly. The increased damage affects both physical and magic damage, and Warwick is an hybrid champion. In general, this keystone helps Warwick by adding to his dueling potential. It is also the best keystone for him in the jungle, as although he isn't going to attack enemy champions as constantly, it helps during ganks and invades, and the extra attack speed from going the Precision path allows him to clear the jungle faster. ** is for those who want Warwick to work more as a tank. It gives Warwick even more sustain and increases his health everytime it is used, which has synergy with . This keystone isn't as useful in the jungle, however, because Grasp doesn't work against monsters, and this rune does not help during ganks or during invades. In the lane, however, it can be useful, especially against difficult matchups. ** does not give Warwick more damage, or defenses. What it does, however, is give Warwick more gold, so that he can buy items faster and probably snowball better. Because Warwick is so item reliant, this can come handy. The increased sustain from the possible consumables also allows Warwick to stay for a longer time. Warwick can use Kleptomancy well because his Q can instantly proc it (since it is an ability that activates on-hit effects). Keep in mind that Kleptomancy falls off late game and that it is not very useful in the jungle where you aren't going to constantly attack enemy champions. * There are other possible keystones that Warwick can use, but none of them are as useful as the aforementioned keystones. gives Warwick more movement speed which is useful against ranged champions, but generally gives him enough movement speed. is interesing because Warwick gets a lot of attack speed, but in pratice, he is rarely going to break the attack speed cap (which is the main reason why you pick this keystone) and he is melee, making it hard to use this keystone effectively. gives Warwick more resistances and damage, which synergizes with Warwick's sustain and can be activated with , but this keystone is generally outclassed by . gives Warwick all-in potential, but this keystone does very little for Warwick most of time. gives Warwick a means to slow the enemy, giving him even more stickiness, and works even better if you plan to buy items like and/or . * If you plan to make Warwick reach the cooldown reduction cap, you may want to pick Sorcerer as your seconday pat, with as a rune. With this rune, , and a 10% CDR item, you can easily reach 40% CDR. Going for Sorcery as your secondary path also allows you to pick , which goes handy in solving Warwick's mana issues. ;Item Usage * Warwick has a very wide array of potential builds and potential roles to fill with those builds. * In the jungle, is preferred over because Warwick already possesses ridiculous sustain in the jungle and his and benefit most from on-hit effects. For second starting item, should be taken if is planned to be purchased later on, while should be taken an upgraded as soon as possible if you find you have mana problems (though it is unadvised since Warwick shouldn't run into mana problems with any upgraded jungler item). * and are both viable items to build. Take Skirmisher's Sabre when facing enemy champions that are equally as powerful in duels ( , , , , etc.). Take Stalker's Blade when facing enemies which are prone to escaping or wish to have an early-game method of reducing potential kiting against you. It is unadvised to take as the slow or damage reduction from the two other items are more valuable then wards, and already allows Warwick to tell enemy positions. * , , and are all viable enchantments. ** and have extremely similar results. Generally, Bloodrazor is best taken with Fervor of Battle and maxing first, to maximize your damage during long fights. On the other hand, Warrior is best taken when maxing first (with whichever keystone) as it will result in a lot more healing and shorter cooldowns. ** will not allow you to sustain in early-game fights or deal as much damage then the two other enchantments. However it will allow you to withstand a lot more damage, which might be required if you are the team's primary tank. It is unadvised to pick this without understanding your own team's requirement and the opposing team's strength. *If taking Warwick into a lane, will help him sustain better and cover his early mana issues. ** is also a viable starting item to solve his mana issues, with the advantage of giving Warwick AP, which increases the healing and damage done by . It also gives HP, which is important for Warwick during trades, especially during all-ins. * is very helpful early-game to improve Warwick's lackluster AoE damage. This will help clear jungle camps a lot faster as well as large minion waves. If is taken as second item, then Tiamat can be taken even before upgrading the , as a full jungle clear should put you just are the right amount of gold to purchase Tiamat first. Upgrading them into either Ravenous Hydra or Titanic Hydra is viable, depending on the overall build. * is an extremely strong item on Warwick as it grants him cooldown reduction, health, magic resist and increases all his healing by 30%. It is strongly advised to get this item unless the enemy team possesses no magic-damage champions. * synergizes tremendously with Warwick's abilities and should always be at least considered. This item's on-hit will proc on both and (3 times) It will also allow passive to trigger a lot faster, allowing him to deal a lot more damage. * It is advised to pick up some defensive items because Warwick will often be in the front-lines, sustaining a lot of damage, and cannot rely solely on to survive. movement speed boost or AoE slow are both very beneficial to Warwick. Pick one depending on the enemy team's composition (If they are crit-heavy, Randuin's Omen is strongly advised). can be a solid pick if they have strong AoE crowd-controls. * is potential a very strong item on Warwick as it allows him to steal Magic Resist, thus granting him some defense while his allowing his abilities to deal more damage. However, against a burst-heavy AP enemy team, it is best to pick Banshee's Veil over this item as this will not provide the necessary defenses. ;Countering * If you are above 50% health and suddenly see the red wolf-face icon above your champion, it means that Warwick has activated on you and will probably be coming for you (if the situation points to a gank, then it is most certainly going be the case). It is advised to back away or play very defensive for the duration. ** You can also use this information to get a rough estimate on where Warwick is on the map as the Active component of will always mark only the closest enemy. * Although not practical, try remaining above 50% health so that Warwick cannot detect you. * If you have an extremely low-health teammate but you remain healthy, try to setup an ambush against Warwick since he may take the opportunity to hunt down said teammate. Remember, he is highly kitable. * Warwick cannot be stopped while mid-air during his ultimate, but can be CC'd out of his suppress. Try to save any hard crowd control effects ( , , , etc.) for this moment to save teammates. * It is also advisable to save any hard Crowd Control for the moment that you or a teammate, along with Warwick, falls below 50% HP, because it is at this time that Warwick is the strongest. If he cannot attack during this period, he cannot benefit from most of his abilities. * Even though Warwick is an champion, at least half of his damage is magic, especially during the early game, where almost all of his damage is magic and only starts leaning toward mixed damage during the mid and late game. ** This means purchasing magic resistance items is a better choice against Warwick. , in particular, helps, because most of Warwick's damage is sustained. and also help though, and may be potentially better than Adaptive Helm for some champions. , which removes Warwick's ult, also happens to have magic resistance. ** This doesn't mean armor is useless against Warwick. It is just better left as a mid game purchase, since that's where Warwick starts to do significant amounts of physical damage. *** in particular is a good choice against Warwick. It reduces his sustain if he tries to trade with you, so you have a better chance of winning trades. Because applies on-hit effects, it means it is also affected by Bramble Vest, therefore it will have its healing reduced. However, this item doesn't prevent Warwick from resorting to sustaining off minions or monsters. ** items overall are good against Warwick because they reduce his healing power. Warwick is very reliant on sustain to survive. Apart from the aforementioned Bramble Vest, champions can also purchase . For champions, they can also purchase . However, for champions, because Warwick tends to build tanky, it may be hard for them to bring him down to 35% HP to begin with. Category:Champion strategies Category:Warwick de:Warwick/Strategie ru:Варвик/Strategy